


Scents

by dracosbadfaith



Series: Harry's Omega [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mates, Omega Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Protective Harry Potter, Soulmates, alpha and omega, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Harry Potter offered to speak at Draco Malfoy's trial after the second wizarding war. What he didn't know, was that the blond had come into a certain inheritance during the summer. What do you get when you throw an un-mated Alpha into a room with a newly manifested Omega? Well....





	1. Courtroom

He smelt him.

As soon as Draco Malfoy walked into the courtroom, Harry Potter's senses were assaulted with a scent like no other. One that could only be described as purely Draco Malfoy. Something similar to spearmint, soap and maybe sugar?

Harry's eyes snapped to the frail blond that stepped through a side door where he was lead by two aurors to the seat that stood in the middle of the room. 

When Draco sat down, his head fell forward, causing a piece of his immaculate blond hair to fall loosely in front of his face. He seemed to be in a daze of some sort; his gaze focused on the floor in front of him, his head hung low, and his lungs taking in deep long breaths. 

Harry sat on the edge of his seat, his Alpha senses coming into play at the newly formed Omega that sat before him. He wanted to reach forward, tuck the piece of hair behind the blonds ear, and stare into those steel grey eyes that he so vividly remembered. He wanted to trace the sculpted features of the blonds face, run his hands through the soft locks that fell effortlessly back, and stare deep into those grey eyes that always took his breath away. 

Draco Malfoy, of course, did not look nor act like the poncy git Harry and his friends knew from Hogwarts. He was quiet, still, and more beautiful than any other creature Harry had ever seen. Draco would look quite peaceful to those around him but Harry could smell something very close to fear radiating off his small body. 

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, sat high in his chair, towering over the jury and audience in the courtroom, which consisted of the Wizengamont and a single raven-haired saviour. Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione, waited outside the courtroom, seeing as this was one of the many private trials that took place. "Well, my dear colleagues and friends, we come to a close for the day with the trial for one 'Draconius Lucius Malfoy'." As Kingsley read off the blonds crimes, Harry watched as he didn't visibly tremble or shake, but sat there silently, accepting whatever fate was coming his way. 

Harry was leaning so far off his seat, subconsciously trying to get closer to the blond, to the magnificent sent of the Omega, that he was surprised he didn't fall off. He snapped up from his daze as he heard the minister call on him to make his statement towards Draco. 

When did he become Draco instead of Malfoy?  
Well, since he walked in the room and Harry discovered the beauty of the blond.  
And his scent, oh his scent that Harry practically thirsted for.  
So, a few minutes before this. 

Harry cleared his throat as he tried to remember how to form words, "Well, Minister Shacklebolt, I've known Draco Malfoy for 8 years, and although we've had our differences, and he's made a few mistakes in his past, I can assure you that he isn't a ruthless Death Eater that many accuse him of being. And he certainly doesn't deserve to be thrown in Azkaban." Honestly, no matter how hard he tried, Harry could not figure out where that statement came from, or the great effect it had on the jury. 

Draco finally lifted his head and stared at Harry as he made his speech, mouth gaping slightly at the words that exited from the raven-haired boy's mouth. 

Harry stared up at the Minister as he spoke, not daring to look at Draco, in fear of the expression that covered his face. 

Anger, disbelief, rejection kept ringing in Harry's ears as he thought of what the blond was thinking about him. 

But what he smelt proved to be the exact opposite of what he thought: shock, regret, and something warm, maybe longing?

Harry knew he was crazy for thinking this way so he shut it out and waited for the Minister's reply. 

Being the powerful Alpha he was, Harry was able to 'block' out the scents that flooded his senses. Why didn't he do this when the blond first came in the room? Well, he had never been in the presence of such a fresh Omega, let alone the strong, addictive scents he gave off. Harry tried his best to focus on the trial and not the pestering need that itched at the back of his mind to break free. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy certainly can't just be dismissed because of a few mistakes." One of the Wizengamont jurists said. 

"He knew what he was doing, he could have said 'no' and saved himself all this trouble." Another said.

Harry scoffed as he heard these absurd defences. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot, because it's so easy to say 'no' to a powerful dark wizard who could have killed him right on the spot. He could have saved himself the trouble of this, by getting himself killed, you mean. Hey, Draco, why didn't you just say 'no'? Hmm? You could have refused to kill our headmaster and let in the rest of the Death Eaters in turn for Voldemort, a crazed, sociopathic dark wizard, to kill you instead. I'm sorry Draco, but you could've just said 'no'. Your actions cannot be explained simply by saying 'to save your life'-"

"Mister Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt yelled, stopping Harry's rant. Harry looked up in shock to see the Minister glaring down at him, while the Wizengamont looked at him appalled at his sudden outburst. "You will be escorted out of this courtroom immediately until you can calm yourself enough to return and finish this trial. 30 minute break. Now get out, all of you!" The Minister said in his best authoritative voice. 

An auror appeared at Harry's side immediately as two escorted the blond out in the opposite direction. Harry noticed he still had a shocked demeanour, probably at Harry's shouting. 

As he exited the courtroom, Hermione and Ron rushed right too him, asking what happened, what all the shouting was about, if he was ok, what happened to Draco, and so on. 

"Guys, guys, I'm fine. Draco-he's fine." Harry said, trying to calm his frantic friends. "I might have exploded on a few of the Wizengamont's wizards because they were making these absurd claims that Draco could have just said 'no' to Voldemort's commands. Yeah, he could've, and then gotten himself killed." Harry explained, starting out slowly, gauging his friends' expressions, before raising his voice, anger coursing through him again as he thought of what had just happened.

"Harry, you yelled at the Wizengamont?! What were you thinking?! I knew I shouldn't have let you do that alone. You could've gotten yourself in so much trouble!" Hermione scolded. 

"'Mione, its fine. Kingsley requested I step out for a minute to calm down, I guess." Harry replied, answering the unasked question. 

"Good going mate. I'm with 'Mione on this one. That is not something you want to be doing in court." Ron said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "And since when has Malfoy become Draco?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry ignored his question, looked down and ran a hand through his hair in a calming manner. "There's something else..." Of course, being Harry's best friends, both Hermione and Ron knew about the wolf characteristics passed down through Harry's lineage. They were there when he manifested into an Alpha fourth year. Confusion etched its way into Hermione and Ron's faces. Harry looked up to see their expressions as he explained what he discovered. "Draco's an Omega."


	2. Saved

"Wait, what?!" Hermione asked, incredulously. 

"Are you sure mate? It's not just your hypersensitive Alpha genes playing with you?" Ron asked with a slight smirk. 

"I'm positive. I smelt him. I had to block him out, it was so distracting." Harry said, rubbing his hands down his face. "You guys should've been there..." a happy-dazed expression passed over his face. 

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers, quickly bringing Harry's attention back to her. "This is serious. He must have just recently manifested, otherwise we would've been aware of this a few weeks ago." She said, more to herself than her boys as she started pacing the narrow hall they were waiting in. She turned and faced them both with wide eyes, "He could get hurt. Newly formed Omegas can be very sensitive and fragile at first. Harry, you really have to restrain yourself from him if you go back in there."

Harry stared back at her in shock. "Wha- it's not like I'm going to attack him or something!? Quite the opposite actually." Ron grimaced while Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Well of course not, but it wouldn't be good if you go back in and loose control and start ravishing him either! Also your magic, you know how it gets riled up." She drifted off to just above a whisper when speaking about Harry's magic, in case there were any eavesdroppers nearby. 

Harry was a powerful wizard, there was no doubt about that. He defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake! However, he'd sometimes loose control over his emotions, which always caused his sensitive magic to start going all haywire and radiating off of him, disturbing the natural balances around him. Add some horny, protective Alpha senses to that, and you got yourself one big disaster waiting to happen. 

"I know Hermione, I know. I'll be careful. I have been so far. You don't have to worry, honest." Harry said, trying to calm his friend's frantic nerves. 

Hermione gave him a stern look before saying "Oh, and flipping out on the Wizengamont Council and getting yourself thrown out of court is 'being careful so far'?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied "Look, I promise I won't freak out again. I got it out of my system." Hermione just raised an eyebrow. 

Ron watched the exchange between his two friends before he spoke, "Umm, 'Mione, I know you're worried, but you should have a little more trust in Harry. I know he just flipped out on the Minister and Wizengamont, but he's managed to keep his magic in check, so far." He turned and addressed Harry, "And Harry, I know she can be a worrywart," he received a glare from Hermione for that, "but really she just doesn't want to see something bad happen to you." Ron finished with a sympathetic smile, gracing his freckled features. Harry looked at his best mate with a slight frown, but shared a tight-lipped smile nonetheless. Ron looked past Harry's shoulder towards the courtroom as he caught sight of one of the Aurors approaching them. "Now, they're calling you back in. Go and save the bloody ferret, once again." He said with an eye roll. 

Harry quickly turned to his friends and they shared a group hug before he waved them off, and disappeared behind the courtroom's giant marble doors. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Hermione asked shaking her head.

***

Once Harry was seated inside the courtroom again, he glanced up to the Minister's place and caught the slight frown that Kingsley threw his way. 

Harry winced and tried to reply with an apologetic smile for his earlier outburst, but the Minister turned his back and started speaking to one of the aurors. Harry watched as the auror nodded to whatever Kingsley had said, and gestured to another auror that stood in front of the side door that Harry knew was where Draco was being held behind. The auror opened the door and out came another auror, gently guiding the pale-looking Omega to the seat in the middle of the room again. 

Spearmint, soap and sugar immediately flooded Harry's senses. He indulged in them briefly before remembering his bushy-haired best friend's words, and 'flipped the switch' to block them out.

The trial resumed and Harry gripped the bench on which he sat, to prevent himself from loosing control when a few of the Wizengamont members made rude remarks towards Draco, or threw him dirty looks. Harry caught every one and willed himself to stay calm, or he knew he'd feel the wrath that Hermione possessed rain down on him. 

One particular comment, something to do with 'no good Death Eater scum', as Harry believed he heard, made him grip the bench so tightly, it made an ominous creaking sound and a few splinters found their way into his skin. He rubbed them gingerly and avoided the questioning gazes from the few that heard it. 

Harry guessed it must've been an hour or two later when Kingsley announced it was time for a ruling. 

"Guilty?" The Minister asked the members that sat behind him. Harry didn't have time to count as his eyes frantically flitted across the hands that started to raise. He felt a twisting in his chest as his brain started worrying 'that's a lot of hands...' An auror stepped forward and could be seen quickly counting the raised hands. He did this twice and quietly told Kingsley the number. Kingsley then scribbled on a piece of parchment before speaking the words "And not guilty?" 

Harry's nails almost dug into the wood as his hands gripped onto the bench for dear life, as no one raised their hand for a few silent moments. 

Then he saw it. 

The first one. Followed by another and another. Soon, hands were shooting up all over the place. Harry's brain again screamed 'that's a lot of hands!' in a much more excited manner. He couldn't tell if it was more than before, but it had to be close, it had to be. 

The auror repeated his counting before telling Kingsley again. A slight smirk graced his lips and Harry leaned forward into the suspense. 

Kingsley sighed before addressing the blond. "Well, Mr. Malfoy," he looked up at the sound of his name. "after reviewing your case and the claims made against you, the majority of the Wizengamont Council has voted that you are found," he paused for dramatic effect, "not guilty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! This one was a little harder to write, seeing as I don't really know what goes on during Wizarding trials, but the hard part is done now.  
> Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I can't wait to share more for this story :)


	3. Home

Everything happened so suddenly. 

There was a rush of energy as arguments started, people were talking over each other, and the Wizengamont council members were flooding out of the courtroom in a flourish. 

Harry stayed seated as the room cleared out. He quickly glanced over at Draco who was sporting a very panicked expression. The urge to hold and comfort the small Omega was almost too strong. 

Suddenly steel met forest and Harry's world felt like it was going to crash down right there. His stare was so intense that it pierced through Harry like a sword. 

He immediately stood, making his way out of the stands to where Draco sat. A few feet away, their eye contact was broken as a throat cleared, and they were brought back to reality in an empty courtroom, save for Kingsley who stood in front of Draco, and a few aurors who were also close by. Their attention snapped towards the Minister as he addressed Draco. 

"Mr. Malfoy, it has been brought to my attention that you currently don't have an accessible place of residence available to you." Kingsley began, as an auror moved to remove Draco's restraints, both magical and physical. Draco rubbed his wrists, as if they ached from the cuffs. Harry felt his chest twist again, his blood growing hot at the action. The blond looked at Kingsley with a raised brow. He didn't speak so Kingsley continued. "If you were unaware, Malfoy Manor has been seized by the Ministry, and it's unlikely it will return to your possession." The other eyebrow was raised and eyes grew wide. Still, the blond remained silent, so he went on. "Your mother now resides in one of your families properties in France. And as I've been told, you're aware that your father has been given the dementors kiss, yes?" The Minister asked, peering down at Draco. 

"Yes, sir." Draco replied quietly with a tight nod. His expression was back to his calm 'n cool Malfoy mask, although less pointy than Harry remembered. 

That was the first time Harry had heard him speak during the whole trial, and to say it shocked the pants off him was an understatement. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Draco peered over at him with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. 

"Alright, with that said, we're going to need to know where and with who you plan on staying, for file purposes, of course." Kingsley added, looking reserved. 

Draco just blinked up at him. 

Harry shouldn't have done what he did next, but no one was there to stop him in this moment. He would later get scolded by Hermione for acting so impulsively. Stupid Gryffindor; act first, think second. 

"He can stay with me." Harry blurted out. Kingsley and Draco's gazes snapped his way immediately. Harry shuffled awkwardly as he inwardly scolded himself. "I mean, I've got all of Grimmauld place to myself. It's actually quite empty." He shrugged, dropping his gaze to the tiled floor. "I don't know, just a thought." He offered. 

Draco's eyes widened as his eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair. Kingsley just grinned. "Thank you for the offer Harry, that's very generous of you. That is a fantastic idea, as long as Mr. Malfoy is ok with it." Kingsley replied. 

Harry looked up at him, shocked. He didn't mean for him to take him seriously, even though he meant it. 

Draco, however, paled and looked almost panicked again. Harry just wanted to smooth the worry right out of his features. He opened his mouth to reply, then when no sound came out, quickly shut it again. He dropped his gaze to his fiddling hands and finally replied almost in a whisper, "I guess so. I don't really have a choice, or any other option for that matter." 

Harry wanted to jump up and down he was so excited. But he didn't, he just ginned widely and turned back to Kingsley. The Minister nodded and had the aurors usher them out of the courtroom, passed Hermione and Ron in the hall, who shot confused glances at Harry, who just shrugged, and into his office a little ways down the hall. 

"I'm going to need you two to sign a few things for some confirmation and file purposes." Kingsley said, rounding his massive mahogany desk and began searching through some drawers. The boys were handed a piece of parchment each and quickly signed where they were directed too. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, I think you'd like this back." Kingsley said, handing over a wand Harry didn't recognize. He immediately remembered he still had Draco's old Hawthorne one and reminded himself to return it to him. Draco's long, elegant and pale fingers gingerly grasped the wand and a sigh of relief escaped him. 

"Thank you, sir. For everything." He replied, not quite meeting the Ministers eye. 

A soft chuckle came from Kingsley as he replied "You're very welcome Draco."

***

As soon as they stepped out of the office, Hermione and Ron enveloped Harry in a big hug. 

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"That took a lot longer than I thought it would."

"What did Kingsley want?" Hermione and Ron bombarded him with questions as Hermione looked Harry over, worriedly. Ron wore the same expression and they seemed to completely ignore Draco's presence. 

"I'm fine, and Kingsley wanted to discuss something after. Draco's been cleared of all charges, and he's out free. Also," he turned to where the blond stood behind him, watching the three friends converse. "he's going to be staying with me for a while." He turned back to his friends to gauge their reactions with a smile on his face. They then seemed to notice that he stood behind Harry.

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione just stared blankly back at him. Eventually she said "Oh...well then. I can't say I was expecting that..." she replied, nudging Ron's side before his mouth snapped shut. 

"Me neither, but he's got nowhere else to stay, and I've got all of Grimmauld Place to myself. I thought I'd offer, seeing as the Manor is closed up and everything." He replied quickly. Hermione and Ron just continued to stare at him so he turned to the only other person in the hall. "So, umm, Draco, would you like to go? Do you have any clothes or anything?" He asked, suddenly nervous as his hand reached to scratch the back of his neck. 

Draco looked at him thoughtfully before replying. "No, I've got nothing. And honestly, yes. I'd love to leave this place." He spoke softly and seriously, completely different from his normal, snippy tone Harry was used to hearing at school. 

Harry smiled and turned back to his friends. "Alright then. You two coming along?" He asked. 

Ron was still shocked from the polite Draco Malfoy he just witnessed, and the fact that him and his best mate were going to become roommates. Hermione quickly spoke up for both of them, seeing as Ron was incapable at the moment. "Oh no, Harry. We'll be off back to the Burrow. Floo call or owl us when you get the chance." And with that, she grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away. 

Harry, after watching his friends leave, turned back to the blond and said, "well, come on then." before he walked towards the Floo networks. He barely caught a glimpse of blond following behind him through the long, twisting corridors. 

When they finally approached the fireplaces, the majority of the Ministry's busy traffic had died down, seeing as most workers had gone home for the day. He grabbed some Floo powder, stepped in and yelled "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" before disappearing in a rush of green flames. 

***

Harry stumbled through the fireplace in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place before eagerly turning and waiting for a certain Omega to stumble in after him. 

Less than 10 seconds later, the fireplace roared and a blond head fell through, and Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. They dusted themselves off and Harry gestured around them "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter! I've got the beginning of this story pretty much planned out so I'll hopefully be uploading it quickly.  
> Thanks again for the great feedback, and please review!


	4. Library

Harry nervously shuffled his feet as he looked to see Draco's sad expression.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. The blonde looked at him confused, allowing Harry to elaborate. "You seem sad." 

Draco pursed his lips and looked around the living room. "I'm alright. It's just been a long day, I guess." He answered, attempting a small smile. 

Harry smiled back and decided to let it go. He then gestured for the blond to follow him. "Come, I'll, uh, give you a tour." He said, stepping into the hallway. He stopped short and turned to Draco "Have you been here before? I know this belonged to your mother's family and all, I just wasn't sure."

Draco thought for a moment then replied with "Not since I was young, three, maybe? I don't remember much, if anything at all. Just that it's dark and damp, oh, and that horrid house-elf." 

Harry smiled and refrained from mentioning that that was the most the blond had spoken all day. "Still have that 'horrid house-elf', actually." He continued down the hall into the kitchen. "Here, is the kitchen. You should probably know that Kreacher doesn't cook much, but he will clean up afterwards. He's never had a knack for cooking and I couldn't agree with that more." Harry chuckled slightly. He looked to see the blonds lips pursed and looking around curiously. "I normally cook for myself, but I also order in sometimes. I like cooking but we can alternate days or something if you like too, as well. I don't mind. Unless you don't want to cook at all, that's ok too." He rambled. 

He quickly glanced down to see the blond smiling. He immediately broke out into a grin. "No, I like cooking. How about we do every other meal?" He asked, looking up into Harry's eyes. 

Harry nodded, almost loosing himself in the smokey gaze. "Yes, we can do that too."

Draco blushed. 

***

After showing Draco the fancy sitting room on the first floor he normally reserved for guests and parties, Harry moved onto the basement, then the second floor. He briefly showed his study and the library, then his bedroom, a spare bedroom and the 2nd floor bathroom. He then gestured up to the third floor "There are four more rooms and a bathroom up there, and then the attic is at the very top. I just use it for storage, so there's not much up there. You can pick whatever bedroom you'd like, they're all free." Harry secretly wished that Draco would pick the room beside his and not one on the third floor. Although he'd have to block the Omegas scent all day, he didn't mind much. Especially if he knew he was close. 

Draco glanced up through the stairwell and back towards Harry and the room beside his. He chewed his lip nervously before asking, just above a whisper "Is it alright - I mean - um - if I could - uh - have that one?" He quickly pointed to the spare room beside Harry's. "I mean, I don't want to be intruding in your space..." he started before he noticed the beaming grin hanging off Harry's face, then quietly faded out. 

Harry's day just keeps getting better and better. "Yes, please, take it." He said before starting his way down the stairs. "I'm going to go get started on dinner. Any requests?" He asked peering up at the blond. 

Draco shook his head but quickly said "I'd actually love a shower."

Harry nodded then gestured to the bathroom. "There are towels in the linen cupboard to the left." He smiled before starting back down, but he quickly stopped himself and turned back. "You need clothes, don't you?" He asked. 

Draco bit his lip again and nodded. "It's ok though, I can just wash these-" he said pulling on his shirt but was quickly interrupted by Harry. 

Harry smiled. "None of that. You can borrow mine until we can go shopping." He started back up the stairs and entered his room. He quickly returned with a pair of comfy black slacks, a dark blue sweater, a pair of red pyjamas, and a few pairs of briefs. "I know sharing underwear must be really weird with your old school nemesis but its better than probably what you have right now. They're clean, obviously." He said with a shrug. He handed the pile of neatly folded clothes over to Draco who took them gratefully. 

"No, this is better. This is perfect. Thank you." Harry smiled and started down the stairs once again to be stopped by Draco calling after him. "Potter, I - I just wanted to say," he paused and took a deep breath."I didn't have a way out. I was going to go to Azkaban, I should've gone to Azkaban, but you... you gave me a way out. And for that, I'm eternally grateful. And now, for all of this," he gestured around himself, "giving me a place to stay when I really don't deserve it, especially from you. I just - you don't know how much this means to me." He finished quietly, not meeting Harry's eye. 

Harry felt his cheeks heat and his heart clench. He breathed deeply before replying "I think you deserve a second chance." He said with a shrug. "Now go shower, I'll make dinner."

***

As Harry strained the pasta through the sieve, he briefly heard the water from the shower turn off, and thought back to the blond. He let his mind wander to what the blond was doing right then; probably grabbing his towel, drying off his silky, pale skin, as water droplets drip off every part of his his body- Harry was thrown out of his thoughts as he almost dropped the pot of pasta. He quickly returned the pot to the stove and grabbed two bowls from the cupboard. He carefully filled both bowls, poured some tomato sauce on top, sprinkled some parmesan on as well. He placed both bowls across from each other at the table and filled two glasses with water as Draco quietly entered the kitchen. 

"Oh, hey Draco. How are you?" Harry asked, smiling as always. 

Draco shrugged and dropped his gaze to the floor. He was quick to start pulling the sweater over his pale hands in a nervous manner. "Ok, I guess." He said quietly. 

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, putting the glasses on the table. "You can tell me Draco."

Draco's eyes fluttered up slowly, meeting Harrys once again. He sighed then whispered "Scared."

Harry was taken aback. "Why?" He asked, trying to remain calm. He needed to comfort the Omega but wouldn't let himself, knowing it'd just frighten him even more. 

Draco's breathing picked up before he ran a hand through his still damp hair. "It's hard to explain..." he saw the worried expression on Harry's face and backed away slightly. 

"Hey, no no, it's ok." Harry said, trying to reach out to him. He decided that Draco needed to be distracted so he gestured to the table. "Come, sit. I didn't mean to push, I'm sorry." He said, taking a seat across from where he gestured to the Omega. "It's ok, we don't have to talk." With that, he picked up his fork and began stabbing tiny pieces of pasta before shoving it in his mouth. 

Draco glanced at the food and slowly approached the table. He carefully sat down on the bench and slowly picked up his fork. With that he dug into his meal, pristine and proper, unlike the messy Griffyndor across from him. 

They ate in silence for a while before Draco spoke quietly "I couldn't help but notice you call me by my first name." 

Harry, surprised that Draco was speaking without first being spoken too, answered with "Yes, is that alright?"

Draco blushed slightly and replied "I prefer it, actually." A shy smile graced his lips and Harry thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. A few more moments pass of silence then "Can I call you 'Harry'?" The blond asked. 

"I'd like that." A grin. 

A blush. 

***

After dinner, one that Draco could happily say was the best he's had in weeks, they separated and left Kreacher to clean up. 

Harry said he was going to be in his study, Floo calling his friends, then left Draco alone. 

So, Draco started wandering around the house he so vaguely remembered from when he was young. He found his way to the second floor where he could hear muffled voices coming from one of the two double-doored rooms on the floor. He thought about going to his room and maybe taking a nap, but his curiosity got the better of him. Excitement filled him like a little child on Christmas morning as he tiptoed past Harry's study, over to what he was told was the library. He expected it to be locked, the way that Harry didn't seem to want to show it to him earlier. He gently grabbed the handle and turned it-

CLICK

It was open. He gingerly stepped in and peered around inside. He fumbled for his wand and casted a quick Lumos before finding a switch, similar to the one in the bathroom and flicked it. The room suddenly filled with light and he put his wand away. The room was a decent size and bookshelves filled with books and trinkets lined every wall. A sofa and a few arm chairs sat in a circle in front of the only window in the room. A desk and chair sat against a part of a wall not covered by a large bookshelf. A small framed photo of 4 boys around their age, hung above it. All the furniture was covered in sheets, indicating that this room wasn't used and hadn't been used in a while, if the fine layer of dust was anything to go by. 

Draco glided by the bookshelves and quickly peered at the different types of books Harry had. Everything from muggle books like novels, to poems, to literature, to wizarding books, spell books, centuries old to ones he recognized from Hogwarts, to defensive magic, and a small section of dark magic. He softly snorted to himself as he realized they probably came from the original owners of the estate, the Blacks, and the only reason they were still here was emergency purposes. At least that's what he wanted to believe. He found himself back at the doors so he turned fully around, taking in all his surroundings at once and realized that this was his favourite place in the whole house. He moved back to the furniture and slowly started folding the sheets in on themselves, carefully trying not to disturb the dust that lay on top. He removed all the sheets and grabbed the pile before taking it down to the basement where Harry told him it's where they do the laundry. He threw them in an empty basket before making his way to the kitchen. He found Kreacher wiping down the counter and grimaced at the sight of the wrinkly house-elf. "Kreacher, would you mind following me?" He gestured back out the kitchen door and started back up the stairs before he heard the elf mumble something behind him about his love for purebloods and that he lives to serve the noble House of Black, or something or other. They made their way back to the library and Draco closed the door behind them, not wanting to disturb Harry. "Ok, I'm staying here for a while and I'd like a place for myself. This is actually a decent home-library, but it needs a little cleaning up. I trust you know what to do." And with that, he walked out and let the house-elf do its duty.

He walked over to his room and sat down on the bed. He soon found it was very comfy and his eyelids felt ten times heavier. He cast a quick Tempus charm: 8:05. He thought a nap would do him some good, seeing as he had a hell of a long day. First his trial, then Harry's defensive outburst, then more of his trial, then that discussion with Kingsley, then coming home with Harry Potter- 

Holy shit he was in Harry Potters house, living with him for Merlin knows how long. Then it dawned on him that he'd eventually have to come to figure out his own living arrangements. That thought pushed him over the edge and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

***

Draco woke with a start. He yawned and searched for his wand to cast another Tempus. 11:50. After adjusting to his surroundings and remembering where he was, he felt too awake to fall back asleep. He groaned and sat up. He then remembered the library and wondered if the elf was done. Probably, he scolded himself. He's a sodding house-elf for Merlins sake. He cleans for a living. 

As he pushed himself off the bed and onto his shaky legs, he wondered if Harry was asleep or still in his study. Not wanting to bother Harry either way, he tiptoed again over to the library at the other end of the hall. He pushed the doors open and switched on the light. The room was brighter, the shelves shined, and the trinkets twinkled. From the looks of it, Kreacher actually did a wonderful job. He stepped in and did a once-over the room before finding himself in front of the poetry section. Draco loved poetry. He knew he was excited to come across it in this library. He grabbed a random book off the shelf and started flipping through it. He landed on a random page and began reading the small poem he'd found. 

I've always wanted to fly  
To feel the wind  
Blowing through my hair  
As it blows through the trees.  
I've always wanted to swim  
To feel the water  
Surround me  
Like a silent promise to never let go  
I've always wanted to run through the fields  
To feel the earth against my feet  
And the blades of grass graze through my fingers.  
I've always wanted to touch the fire  
To feel the flames lap at my skin  
And to feel the heat burn through my heart  
As I watch the sparks fly high

He went to flip to another page when he heard the door creak behind him. It startled him so much he dropped the book and quickly spun around-

-to see Harry looking up at him, worriedly. 

"Oh gosh, you scared me." Draco said, clutching his chest above his heart, willing his breathing to slow. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I just went to check on you, and you weren't in your room. Are you alright?" He asked, stepping further into the room. 

Draco took a deep breath and ran a shaking hand through his hair. "I'm fine. I was going to tell you that - that I kind of like it in here. I had Kreacher tidy it up a bit, I hope that's ok. I don't have to be in here. I can find somewhere else to-" his rambling was cut short as Harry continued walking towards him and gently grasped Draco's hand in his. 

"It's fine, Draco. You live here now, you can have this room all to yourself. I don't use it." 

Draco just held his gaze on their connected hands and willed himself not to shudder against the contact. Harry felt so powerful, so big and tough in Draco's tiny grasp. Eventually the silence carried on for a long time before I broke Draco's gaze and he asked "Why don't you use it?" He asked quietly, still not able to look in Harry's eyes. 

Harry shrugged and said "I don't read much. Do you?" He asked, trying to peer in Draco's eyes. 

It only made Draco turn away more, trying his best to hide his blush, and quietly said "I love reading." 

There was no reply which prompted Draco to look up and saw Harry with the most gorgeous smile Draco had ever seen. And it took him a moment to realize that it was directed to him. 

"Aren't you tired?" Harry eventually asked. "You've had a long day." His thumb lazily stroked the back of Draco's hand. 

Draco was immediately grateful for the little bit of contact they had and the soothing motions that graced his skin "I took a nap a little while ago." 

"Ahh." 

More silence. 

"What about you?"

"I'm not tired." Was Harry's response. 

"Ahh." Draco countered, returning Harry's words back at him. 

Another big smile crept its way across Harry's lips. "Do you want me to go?" He asked. 

Shocked, Draco replied "Why would I? It's your house."

"You were here first."

"Umm, no, it's alright." Draco paused then continued with "But I think I should get back to bed. It's late."

Harry nodded, but neither of them moved away. 

Draco stared at their hands again, and as if Harry got the clue, his hand slipped away first and started to turn away. "Good night Draco." He said over his shoulder. 

Draco was left standing alone, once again. He took a deep breath, picked up the book he dropped and put it back on the shelf. He walked to the doors, switched off the light, and crept back to his room. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and the memory of a warm hand in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter in one day, wow. Also, my longest chapter.  
> I was requested to write some angst but I'm horrible at it. I tried to add a little in this one but I don't know, what do you guys think? Also, Harry kind of makes the first move. I know there's not a lot of feelings in this, but there will be soon.  
> Please review!


	5. Brownies

Harry needed to talk to Hermione. She'd know what to do about his recent development of feelings for a certain blond Omega. She knew he was an unmated Alpha, not only with overly protective traits, but also sensitive magic. He was just a mess.

And to make it worse, he brought the unmated, newly manifested Omega into his home. It's like putting a chocolate bar in front of a kid and telling them not to eat it. 

The temptation was too high. 

After taking a bite of his chocolate bar last night and holding Draco's hand, he decided that he needed to stay away from him as much as possible, if only to protect Draco from his Alpha-like tendencies. He didn't know what he was capable of, and he didn't know what he would do if he were to accidentally hurt him.

When he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs with a side of fresh Omega, he knew this was going to be harder than he thought. 

When he finally pulled himself out of bed he immediately blocked out the Omega's scent, if only to keep his own head screwed on straight. Handy little thing, that was. 

He quickly showered, dressed and made his way down to the kitchen where he saw the elegant blond sitting and eating his breakfast while reading 'The Daily Prophet'.

"Morning." Harry said as he walked in and went straight to the cupboard to get a plate. 

"Good morning. I made some breakfast on the stove for you." Draco said, not bothering to look up from the paper. 

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that.”

“Well, you made dinner last night. And you were still sleeping when I woke up.”

“Right. Well, this is wonderful." Harry said, scooping himself a large helping. He poured a cup of tea that was already made and sat down across from Draco. "So, what's new?" Harry asked before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. 

"Um, nothing, really. Just Ministry stuff. Aurors, and whatnot." Draco explained, taking a sip of his tea. "Although," he paused to look over at Harry "there is this one article about the recent Quidditch match, if you'd like to read it. I'm done anyways." He said, turning the paper to face Harry. He got up to put his dishes in the sink but Harry stopped him with a hand in the air, seeing as his mouth was full of food. 

He quickly swallowed and said "It's alright, I can read it later. I'd like to talk to you actually." 

Draco raised and eyebrow but sat back down anyways. "Yes?" He asked skeptically. 

"I’ve noticed that you're different. You've changed a lot since Hogwarts, I mean. You're quieter, more polite, and I haven't heard you insult me at all since I saw you yesterday." Harry said with a light laugh. 

Draco stared at him for a few moments before asking quietly "That's a good thing, I hope?"

"That's a very good thing! I mean, I like this you a lot better than before." Draco just stared back at Harry, so he continued onto what he really wanted to say. "There's just, um, one more thing I'd like to ask." 

"Ok..."

Harry sighed. He wanted to ask Draco about his inheritance and everything, but he hadn't gotten this far in his planning. "Um, well," he started lamely. Draco gave him a 'spit-it-out' look and Harry dived in head first. "Are you an Omega?"

Draco's eyes widened drastically and he became a rosy pink that complimented his pale complection. "Um - I, uh - what - who - um.." he stuttered. Harry thought he looked very cute. He took in a deep, shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair again. He paused for a moment before he abruptly stood and left the kitchen without another word.

“Well, that could’ve gone better.” Harry said to himself before making his way to his study. When he got upstairs, he saw the library closed and a light peeking out underneath the doors.

***

"Like I said, he just got up and left, ‘Mione." Harry said as he Floo called his best friend. "He even told me he was scared yesterday. Something's not right."

"Knowing you, you're probably being to forward with your questions. You should let him come to you. He's just really flustered, you know, being under the same roof as an Alpha and all." She said back to him. 

"I'm afraid that if I say anything else I'll just scare him away. I probably already did. Merlin, you should just come and talk to him. I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

Hermione chuckled before saying "I'm sure you didn't scare him away, it's just all new to him. But ok Harry, I can come talk to him."

"Really? Oh Hermione you're the best! When can you come?" 

"I can come over tomorrow and chat with him for a bit after work. I think we should give him some time though. Didn't you say he's using the library now? He might be finding something in there.”

"I hope so. I love you Hermione. Thank you." 

"I love you too, just - I think it's best to leave him be for now."

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Harry."

And with that, he ended the Floo call and turned back to his desk. 

***

Draco was not expecting that. He’d have to admit that his leave of the table was uncalled for and very improper without excusing oneself, but Harry’s question caught him so off guard.

Yes, he was an Omega, and yes he knew he’d changed. War changes everybody. He quickly realized that all the shit he did and believed during his younger years was all fake and nothing he wanted to be apart of. However, he wasn't ready to tell anyone, let alone Harry Potter, about his new inheritance. That made him question though, just how did Harry know?

He sighed and walked over to the poetry section. He pulled off a few random books and put them on the table in the middle of the chairs. After a moment's hesitation, he moved over to the wizarding section and found some books on magical creatures. He didn’t know much about his inheritance, just that it came from his mother’s side. Her family had a long line of Omega genes, but the effect of the traits had decreased over the years, making the inheritance skip multiple generations. Draco was the first Omega to manifest in over 7 generations. 

He pulled them off the shelves and put them beside his poetry books. He knew that his main purpose was to mate with an Alpha to pass on the genes, but none have presented themselves to him.

Or so he thought. 

When he was done flipping through his many poetry books, he finally looked over to the few magical creature ones he brought out and winced. It's not that he didn't want to learn about it all, it’s just that then he’d finally have to accept his fate. 

He gritted his teeth and opened the first few books. He looked through the contents and found nothing even close to what he was looking for. He was lucky to find the last book titled ‘Humans and Creatures Alike’. The last book didn’t have much, but it was a lot more than he already knew.

‘Alpha’s scents don’t affect Omegas, as Omega’s scents affect Alphas. The Alphas always claim the Omegas, what with their protective traits and all. Some might even say possessive. Alphas always find their Omegas. Alphas and Omegas can only mate with each other. They can have sex with other humans, but they won’t be able to produce offspring without their mate. A great thing about that is that if an Alpha and an Omega are mates and from the same sex, they can still have children. During the Omega’s heats, both bodies morph to be able to produce offspring. When Alpha and Omegas first appeared, they were always of the opposite sex; overtime, their magic and genes changed to accompany both sexes. This allowed for easier reproduction when Alphas found a mate.’

Draco put the book down and sat back. He ran his hands through his hair again and again trying to calm his nerves. It was a lot to take in. He needed to talk to someone, he needed an explanation. Why did this always happen to him? First the Dark Mark: although now faded, it was something he would’ve been happy to live without. The Death Eater title, or Ex-Death Eater now, had only brought on unwanted comments and abuse. He regretted what he did more than he could say, but he didn’t have a choice. Now his inheritance. He would’ve been happy to be able to choose his own spouse, and not need some age-old magic do it for him. When would he be able to choose his own path in life?

He would’ve owled his mother, asking his many unanswered questions, but she didn’t know much about her family’s breeding and genes. He’d have to figure this out on his own, something he really didn’t want to do. It’s not like he’d go to Harry anytime soon. What would he do for him?

Draco sighed and lay down on the couch. He didn’t want to think anymore. It had been a stressful morning.

***

Harry was responding to a letter that Kingsley had owled him when he heard a noise come from downstairs. Normally he would’ve brushed it off as Kreacher before he realized that it wasn’t just the two of them anymore. He quickly scribbled the rest of his response and sent it off with the ministry’s owl that had been waiting patiently. He quickly grabbed his wand and made his way down the stairs when he discovered the sounds were coming from the kitchen. He pocketed his wand before pushing the door open. The sight that greeted him was shocking.

Flour, blows, eggs, sugar and cook books littered every surface. Harry saw Draco on his tiptoes in front of a cupboard trying to reach a hand mixer.

“Oh, you stupid - high up - freaking short arms - can’t do anything -”

Harry silently chuckled to himself before interrupting Dracos small rant, asking “Need some help with that?”

Draco, startled from Harry’s presence, spun around with wide eyes before he quickly realized who it was. “Oh, um, yeah, could you? I can’t quite reach the mixer.” He said, smoothing out a dark plaid apron that covered most of his front.

Harry grinned and padded through the kitchen. Being slightly taller than the blond, he was able to reach the mixer with ease. Something Draco frowned at. “Here you are. What are making?” He asked, following behind the blond who resumed a place in front of a large mixing bowl with many ingredients inside. 

“Oh, just some homemade brownies. They’re my favourite.” Draco said. He looked up at Harry who was smiling at him in a dazed kind of way. “I hope that’s alright. I know I should’ve asked.”

Harry shook his head, saying “No, it’s fine. I love them.” Draco smiled and felt his cheeks heat as he looked back down to what he was doing. Harry sat down beside him and they stayed there in silence before Harry asked “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Um, I don’t - I don’t think so. I just have to finish mixing this, and then put it in the oven.” 

Harry looked over to the oven before saying “You didn’t turn it on.” Draco just gave him a confused look before Harry continued “You have to preheat it, you know - warm it up before you bake those.”

Draco turned to stare at the oven as well before murmuring “I was just going to use magic.” He turned to look back at Harry.

He just shrugged and said “Yeah, I guess that works too.”

Draco shook his head with a smile before saying “Merlin, you’re such a muggle.” Harry made an offended sound, realizing that that was the first quip Draco had thrown at him the whole time they’ve been together. He stuck a finger in the batter Draco was mixing and spread it along his pale arm. “Hey!” Draco exclaimed before doing the same along Harry’s cheek. They both broke out into laughter as their actions had quickly become a game of ‘who can spread the most amount of brownie batter on the other’. 

Harry grabbed the spatula and rubbed a large glob over Draco’s cheek and neck. Draco scooped a large amount and spread it all over Harry’s face. They both stopped, laughing uncontrollably. 

“I was supposed to cook that, you know.” Draco laughed.

“Uh me?! Look what you did?” Harry said, pointing to his face covered in the brown goo.

“You started it!” Draco accused lightly. 

Their laughter died down to a few chuckles then silence. Draco looked over to see Harry staring at him almost longingly. He slowly started moving closer to Draco, and Draco froze in place. Draco’s breath hitched in his throat as Harry’s chest pressed up against his own. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Harry whispered, his breath ghosting over Draco’s face. 

Draco didn’t know what came over him in the next moment, but before he could stop himself, his hand found its way to the back of Harry’s neck and he brought their lips together. Immediately Harry returned the pressure and they shared a close-mouthed, world crushing kiss. Draco didn’t want to break away, but it’s almost as if his mind snapped back to reality and he pulled away. Without glancing at the other boy, he quickly turned around and left the kitchen, leaving a breathless Harry alone for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's long and fluffy and angsty I hope you guys like it. I tried to add more Alpha/Omega info in it. It took me too long to figure out how this chapter was going to go but here it is!
> 
> Please review :)


	6. Talk

He kissed him.

Draco kissed Harry.

But, why did he leave? He always leaves.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and thought back to what Hermione said. ‘Wait until he comes to you.’ 

Well, he kind of listened. Sure, Harry went down to the kitchen and found Draco there. Sure, he stayed and they talked a little and threw brownie batter at each other. And yes, Harry admitted the one thing that he couldn’t get out of his head, but Draco kissed him. And yeah he returned the kiss, but Draco made the first move...then he left. Again.

Harry grabbed a towel and rubbed the batter off his face. He sighed as he stood. Instead of bothering the house-elf, he took out a wand and with a flick of his wrist, the kitchen was putting itself back in order. He then dragged himself up the stairs and shut himself in his study once again. He needed to think things over.

*** 

As Draco stepped out of the shower and started drying himself, he sighed as he remembered he didn’t have clothes to change into. After his and Harry’s little food fight, his only casual outfit got covered in brownie batter. He inwardly scolded himself for kissing the raven-haired boy, and for no reason. Once he stepped under the scolding water, he willed himself not to think about it. Now, he was without clothes and really didn’t want to ask Harry for more. So, towel wrapped around waist, he quickly moved to his room and threw on his pyjamas.

He then grabbed his clothes and went down to the basement to wash them… only he had no idea how to work the damn machine. He could ask the house-elf, but he tried to avoid him as much as possible. He was an unfriendly little fellow and Draco felt extremely uncomfortable under his gaze. He settled for throwing them in a basket off to the side, and made his way back up to the main floor. He really didn’t feel like locking himself up in the library again, so he decided to go outside for some fresh air.

As he entered the kitchen, it was spotless as it had been before he decided to distract himself with baking earlier. He felt bad for leaving Harry to clean up, but he couldn’t stay there. He had to get out. 

He distracted himself with the easy and relatively mess-free task of making some tea, and after grabbing a warm cuppa, he went out to the small backyard and sat in one of the old deck chairs. The afternoon air was calm and warm. There were a few birds chirping in a nearby tree, but the overall experience was exactly what Draco needed.

***

When Harry peeked out of his study to find the bathroom empty, he made his way over to clean up. He quickly gave up the task of trying to scrub the wretched brownie batter out of his clothes, so he shucked them off and decided to shower again instead. All his unhelpful mind kept supplying was the feel of pressure against his lips and the taste of uncooked brownie on his tongue. 

He started to get frustrated over this stupid kiss. So what?! It was just a kiss? It's not like it was his first. Even though it was from an Omega, his mind unhelpfully added. 

He really needed to calm down before his magic got out of control. 

After he dried off and dressed, he took his clothes down to the basement only to find some already down there. He recognised them as the ones he lent the blond. Wondering why Draco didn’t just use magic, seeing as he didn’t know how to use muggle devices (the oven, for example), Harry threw them into the wash along with his own. Then he realized that he could've too used it too. After turning it on and making his way back up the stairs, he saw a familiar shade of pale skin and blond hair outside. He saw some tea that was made so he silently grabbed a cup, wondering if he should go out and talk to him. ‘Let him come to you.’ Hermione’s words unhelpfully popped up again so he turned on his heel and all but stomped his way back up to his study. 

***

They both avoided each other for the rest of the night. Neither of them went to make dinner or try to seek out the other, so when they both went to bed the last words they spoke to each other still lingered in the kitchen. 

***

Draco woke with a scream ringing in his ears and a pounding heart. Soon realizing that he didn’t dream the cry he was hearing, he quickly went to Harry’s room to find the boy writhing on the bed and screaming bloody murder. 

Draco ran to the bed and started shaking the boy “Harry! Harry, wake up! Harry! Oh dear Merlin...Harry!” When the screaming stopped and he saw the boys eyes flutter open, he dropped on the edge of the bed, clutching over his heart with his hand. “Merlin, Harry. What the bloody hell was that for?” He asked, looking down at the raven-haired boy, worriedly.

Harry blinked up at him before shutting his eyes tightly and taking in a few deep breaths. Eventually he spoke “Nightmare.”

Draco obviously knew it had to be a nightmare. He had his own, but nothing like that. He nodded before asking “War?” He turned to see Harry nod, but no words came from him. He sighed before patting Harry’s leg. “Try and get some sleep.” He said as he made his way to stand.

He stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist and he heard a mumble similar to “Stay.” He turned back to see Harry who just looked up at him with wide eyes.

Feeling a pang in his heart, he bit his lip and nodded. “Ok.” He went to sit on the edge of the bed again but Harry quickly shuffled over, making room for him to lie down next to him. Draco just looked at the spot, then to Harry, then back again. “I don’t know..” he whispered. "Are you sure?” Harry just looked at him expectantly. He sighed and lay down beside him. “Don’t expect me to do this every night. I like my own bed to sleep in.”

Harry closed his eyes and curled up against Draco. He quickly fell asleep again, missing the words the blond said “You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

***

The next morning, Harry woke up with spearmint, soap and sugar intoxicating his senses and an unfamiliar but not unwelcome warmth pressing against his back. Blocking out the scent as usual, he turned over and found a tuft of blond hair peeking out above the sheets. He chuckled to himself before nudging the body. “Draco.” Nothing. “Draco.” Again, nothing. Harry pulled the blankets back to reveal a soft-looking Draco Malfoy, and not his usual pointed look.

He scrunched his face up before muttering “I’m sleeping.” and pulled the blankets over himself again.

“Draco, wake up.” Harry laughed. 

He moved to pull the blankets back again, but heard a muffled “If you plan on keeping your hands attached to your body, I suggest you remove them from the blankets.”

Harry laughed again before asking “Not much of a morning person, are you?”

A grunt and then the blonds head finally appeared over the blankets. “I normally am, but not when someone’s screaming rings in my ears all night!” 

Harry immediately stopped laughing and his face fell. “Oh, right. Sorry ‘bout that.” He mumbled. 

Draco felt bad for bringing it back up, and with the look on Harry’s face, so was he. “No, I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t mean it like that. I was just worried.” He tried to peer into Harry’s face. “Can - do you forgive me? I really didn’t mean it.”

Harry smiled sheepishly before nodding. “Yeah, ‘f course. Hey I’m going to make breakfast. What do you want?” He said, getting out of bed and throwing on his housecoat.

Draco smiled back and said “Surprise me.”

***

When Draco came down to the kitchen, he found Harry at the stove and the table set. On it were plates, utensils and tea, but devoid of any food. “What’re you making?”

“Oh hey, just some pancakes.” Harry replied, glancing quickly over his shoulder before returning to the breakfast.

“What in Merlin’s name are ‘pancakes’?” He asked, scrunching his nose in a disgusted manner.

“Wha- you’ve never had pancakes?” Draco just shook his head. “Well, you are today. Sit, they’re done.”

Draco took a seat and waited for Harry to bring the… weird brown...circular ‘pancake’ things? “Those are them?” he asked, pointing to the plate on which they sat.

“Mhmm. Take some. They’re amazing with maple syrup - here.” Harry said, passing a jar with some brown liquid in it. 

Draco just winced as he picked up one of the flabby cake things and plopped it onto his plate. He drizzled some of the syrup on top, cut a small piece off and brought it to his mouth. He looked up to see Harry watching him intently. With a raised eyebrow, he bit into it - 

\- and holy shit it was the best thing ever! The sweetness of the syrup mixed with the softness of the cake made the flavours complement each other perfectly. Draco saw the excited smile on Harry’s face, clearly waiting for him to tell Harry what he thinks. He swallowed his bite and took a sip of tea.

“Well?”

“Well…” Draco paused for a second before a huge grin broke out on his lips “It’s wonderful! How is it so soft? And the syrup? Wow! Just, wow.” He started cutting himself another piece as Harry broke out into a laugh.

“I’m glad you like it! I’ve been told I make some great pancakes.” Harry said, filling his own plate. All he got was a grunt in response, as Draco’s mouth was so full of pancakes.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, before Harry decided to break it. “So, I was thinking…”

And as if Draco knew exactly what was on Harry’s mind, he finished his thought “Why I kissed you…”

Harry looked up to see the blond staring down into his plate, clearly avoiding eye contact. “Well, yes, but that's not all.” 

Draco’s head then shot up with a raised eyebrow. “What else?”

“Well, um…” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner. “I asked you a question yesterday, and you just left. Same thing after the kiss. I just wanted to know why.” Draco didn't say anything so Harry rambled on “I just hope I didn't scare you away, because there is something serious I need to discuss with you.” 

Draco sighed before saying “I know, it was rude of me to run out like that. I apologize. But, I'm just curious as to why you want to know that about me.” 

Harry tried for a smile, if anything to make the blond more comfortable. “Can you follow me to the study?” He asked, standing up. He always felt more comfortable in his warm study, especially if discussing serious matters. He was weird like that. 

Draco nodded and then followed Harry out of the kitchen and up to his study. Once in, he was able to get a good look around him. A beige colour filled the walls with dark red accents all around the room. A large fireplace with a mantle covered in photos faced the door and the scent of oak wood flooded his senses. It was purely Harry and very Gryffindorish. 

He watched as Harry sat at his large desk and gestured for Draco to sit in the comfy armchair across from him. It was almost as if they were in a business meeting. 

“So,” Harry began, picking up a quill to fiddle with. “Are you an Omega?” Harry knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Draco confirm it.

Draco was expecting it, seeing as Harry had just brought it up in the kitchen. He took in a deep breath, bit his lip, and nodded. “Yes.” He whispered. He looked up to see Harry’s lips pursed in a thoughtful way, but continued before he could respond. “But how did you know?”

Harry smiled, set the quill down and rested his elbows on the desk. “Well, because I’m an Alpha.” Draco's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and started gaping like a fish. Not words came out, so Harry continued “Do you know how that works?”

Draco closed his mouth but his eyebrows were still raised when he asked “Which part?”

“How I know you're and Omega?” Draco just shook his head, not trusting his voice. He thought it was something to do with scents, like he'd read in the book, but Harry seemed to know more about this than he did, so he let him explain. “I can smell you. Something like spearmint, soap and I think sugar but I'm not sure.” Harry paused and watched Draco’s unchanging expression for a moment. “There's this thing I can do, being an Alpha and all. Basically I can block out your smell, which in turn blocks out your emotions, which would normally translate into your scent. I can't smell you right now, because I'd probably be all over you if I could. It's quite addicting actually.” 

Draco went back to gaping like a fish, but a new blush found it's way on his cheeks. Harry refrained from speaking until Draco did, letting the information sink in. Eventually he found his voice and words “So, how does that work?”

Harry's brows furrowed “What do you mean?”

Draco took another deep breath and answered “Well, I read a little about it from what I could find in the library. With you being an Alpha and me an Omega - and you can smell me, does that - does that mean we're mates?”

Harry started blushing and sputtered for a second before saying “Well, not necessarily. Seeing as we're both unmated and our close proximity, it's likely we'll grow to be attached to each other. However, considering our past and all, I understand that it might be, well, hard to find a way to get over it all.” Draco remained silent so Harry went on. “I'm willing to put everything behind us, start new. As long as that's what you want.”

Draco chewed his lip hard before saying “I guess…”

“I mean, we've been quite civil with each other, I’d even say friendly. I'd like to get to know you Draco.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Yeah, kissing’s pretty friendly.” Draco said with a chuckle. “I'd like that.” He quietly responded. He started picking at his fingers as he remembered more of what he’d read. “There's still something I don't understand. I don't really know how it all works, but how do you know you’ve found your true mate?”

Harry sat back and smiled at him for a moment before he replied with “I’m not entirely sure, but I think I’ve already found mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is strong with this one. And it's super long.  
> I think I've filled in a few holes with this chapter, but it still feels very unfinished.  
> Their relationship is going to be starting soon.  
> Are the point of views confusing because I feel like I jumble them up sometimes?  
> Let me know what you guys think!


	7. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. It's been on my mind for days but I've been super busy. This chapter is very long and it has taken a lot to write it. The next few chapters should come easy and I'm hoping to post again soon. This one is full of fluff and Drarry, I hope you like it! It's been a challenge to write, but I'm not giving up. Please please review! :)

The little Omega’s cheeks turned a brilliant red and his eyes widened dramatically. 

“Wh - who? I - um, I didn't know…”

Harry just smiled at him. “Like I said, Draco. You’ve changed. And, I've been happier with you here than I have been in a long time…” He took a breath and wondered what he was doing. Hermione was going to kill him. “I’d really like to get to know you, Draco.”

Draco stayed silent for a moment before quietly replying “I would like that too. But, before, were you implying that I'm your mate? Or might be?”

Harry sighed. “I don't know, but I do know that your scent drives me insane and I can't…” He faded out, really questioning if he should risk it. 

While Harry was fighting with himself internally, Draco asked “You can't, what?” He looked scared. Harry couldn't have that. 

He inwardly apologized to Hermione before saying “I can't… get enough of you. Like, I always want to be around you but I don't want to scare you off.”

“You won't scare me.” Draco paused for a moment before continuing. “It's just, this whole mess we've been thrown into. I'm so confused and I don't know how to feel about anything. Especially the mates thing because I think it’s you but I don't know how to tell. I need to talk to someone but I don't have anyone to go to. My mother doesn't know anything and she's the only other one that knows about me. Harry I'm so lost I don't know how to deal with all of this.” After his rambling, Harry realised that Draco was having a panic attack. It was written all over his face. His hands were shaking and he looked almost in tears. 

Harry stood and walked in front of the blond. Seeing his Omega in distress had really brought out his Alpha instincts. He crouched down to see him better and took his hands in his own. “If you're lost, I'll find you.” And with that, Draco broke down and a heartbreaking sob filled the silence in the study. Harry slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him in for an embrace. 

They stayed like that for a while, Harry holding Draco, and Draco clinging onto him. The little Omega had stopped crying, but he didn't let go. He couldn't let go. 

***

After a long time of them holding onto each other, Harry slowly started to rub soothing circles all down Draco's back in hopes to calm him. It did, so he decided to break the silence. “Draco?”

Draco stayed quiet for a moment. He didn't trust his voice so he squeezed Harry a little in response. He really didn't want to let go.

But Harry didn't seem to get that, so he pulled back to look the bond in the eye. Tear tracks stained his porcelain skin. Harry's face changed to one of worry and he breathed an almost silent “Oh, Draco.” He reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs. 

Draco leaned into the slight touch before Harry's hand uncurled and he cupped Draco's cheek. 

The little Omega bit his lip and closed his eyes. He reached up and held Harry's hand in his own, so it was trapped between his cheek and hand. 

Harry's other hand came up and brushed some of the platinum locks back and away from his face. “Draco?” He repeated. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked deeply into Harry's. A whispered “Yeah?” escaped his lips. 

Harry sighed and said “I know this is hard for you, and it’s confusing and totally messed up, but I want to be there for you. I want to help you, let me help you.”

Draco squeezed his hand before removing it from his cheek but still held onto it. He interlaced their fingers and took in a shaky deep breath. “Ok.” He looked back to Harry. “But, I think it's you.”

Harry knew what he was talking about. While they were holding each other in silence, he was able to think about all the blond had said. Especially how Draco thought that Harry was his mate. 

Harry nodded before an uncontrollable grin broke out on his face. “Well, I can almost assure you that you're my mate. So that makes me…” he drifted off in hopes that Draco would get it. 

“That makes you mine.” He finished. All worry and hesitation left his face. 

Harry nodded again, his grin growing even more, before he asked “Do you know how it works?”

Draco went back to biting his lip and nodded. “I think so, but, how are we sure?”

Harry just chuckled and said “It's not something that's prophesied or written in the stars. We do have a little say in who we fall for. It all has to do with scents and what we're attracted to.”

Draco took a deep breath before a grin broke out on his face as well. “Ok.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Ok?”

Draco nodded. “Yeah, that explains some of my feelings. Glad that's sorted out.” He laughed, and Harry sweared he'd never heard something so beautiful. 

There was a pause of silence and Harry just looked at Draco with so much affection, Draco blushed. “So...?” He asked, avoiding Harry's gaze. 

“So…?”

“What, um, are we…?”

Harry hummed happily. “What are we?” Draco nodded. “Whatever you'd like us to be. I just want to be with you.”

Draco blushed again and said quietly “Me too. But…”

Harry's brows furrowed. “But?”

Draco looked up and saw a Harry's worried expression. “Oh, no. I - I want to be with you, there's no doubt about that. It's just, I'd like a label for this. Not just mates, you know, if that makes sense.”

Harry visibly relaxed and caught the message Draco was throwing at him. He smirked and asked “I think we've established that we're mates now,” Draco chuckled, “and, I'd really like to be with you. So, Draco Malfoy, would you like to be my mate-made-boyfriend?” 

Draco threw his head back in laughter. “Yes, yes I would.” Harry beamed at him. “Holy shit, Harry Potter is my boyfriend.”

“And mate.” Harry added. 

“And mate.” Draco smiled. 

They sat there smiling at each other for a few moments before Draco asked “What're you thinking?”

“How much I’d like to kiss you right now.” Harry replied quietly. 

“What're you waiting for? In invitation?”

Harry laughed before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the blond’s soft lips. It was different from when Draco had kissed him, small and quick, but he loved it all the same. 

 

Harry stood and placed a kiss on the Omega’s head, then made his way back to sit at his desk. He looked over at the blond with a smile on his face. “I can’t believe that we’re together now.”

Draco’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean.”

“I’m just surprised. I never thought that we’d get together. You know, with our history and all.”

Draco ducked his head. “I thought we were over that…”

“Oh, no! That’s not what I meant. It’s just, when you think about it, it’s a wonder how we’ve been able to look past all of it and find each other.”

Draco looked up to see the huge grin plastered on Harry’s face. “I guess.” Then a thought occurred to him. “Imagine what my father would think.” He chuckled. Harry winced.

Suddenly, an owl flew in from one of the study's open windows and landed on the desk lamp. 

“Oh, you've got business to do. I'll just…” Draco said, pointing to the door. 

Harry shook his head. “That's not necessary. You can stay. And you can come in whenever you like. I noticed that you haven’t really been in here before today, but you live here too now. And I spend most of my time in here so I’d like for you to keep me company.” Harry smiled, untying the letter from the owl’s leg and grabbing a quill from nearby. 

Draco stayed silent for a minute before saying “Ok, I'll be right back.” He left and a moment later returned with a thick book from the library. “I just wanted to read, if that's alright.”

“Of course. Whatever you’d like.”

Draco read and Harry responded to whatever letter was sent to him. After sending it off again, he sat back and stared at the blond beauty in front of him.

“Why don’t you use magic anymore?” The question broke Draco’s concentration and he shot up to look at Harry.

“What do you mean?” he asked, confusion apparent in his furrowed brows.

“I noticed you left your clothes down in the basement by the washer the other day. I know you aren’t familiar with muggle technology, but you could've just as easily used magic. Is there a reason why you don’t want to?”

Draco shrugged. “It’s not that. My new wand doesn't work for me the same way my old one did. I don't like to use it much.” He replied quietly.

Harry stood and walked over to a large and beautifully carved hutch in the corner of the room. He opened a drawer and shuffled around a little inside before pulling something out and sitting back down in front of Draco. “I forgot to give this to you earlier. I remembered I had it at your trial but forgot to return it.” He said, handing over Draco's old Hawthorn wand. 

“You still have it?” He looked up, surprise filling his eyes. 

Harry shrugged.

“I didn't expect you to… This is a lot. Thank you, for this.” Harry smiled, staring at the Omega as he ran his fingers over his old wand, getting a feel for its magic once again. “Can I ask you for a favour?” Harry nodded for him to continue. “Well, um, I thought that we could maybe go shopping today. So I can get some clothes since I don’t have any, and I don’t want to keep taking yours from you.” Draco bit his lip and started playing with the hem of his shirt, and Harry realized that he hadn't given him anymore clothes to wear. All he had was the pyjamas he was currently wearing. 

“Yeah, we can do that. I'll get you a change of clothes though, cause I don't think you want to wear those out.” He gestured to his pyjamas. 

Draco chuckled and said “No, not really. Thank you.”

Harry shrugged. “It's nothing.” Then he thought for a minute and thought about his plans for the day. “Oh, also, Hermione is supposed to be coming over for a while after work, but that's not until 6. Just thought I'd let you know.” 

“Granger?” Harry nodded. “Alright.”

Harry got up and went to his room to grab some new clothes for him. “Here you are.” 

Draco looked up at him with a sincere smile, reached up on his tiptoes, gave him a quick kiss, then padded off to the bathroom to change. 

***

“How about this one?” Harry held up a maroon v-neck t-shirt. 

Draco scrunched his nose before saying “Not in that ghastly colour!” Harry chuckled. 

They had gone shopping out to some muggle stores for the day, even though Draco was hesitant at first. Harry convinced him it was just like wizarding stores, but with better clothing and not only robes for sale. Truth is, it helped Harry stay clear of all the reporters flooding the streets, trying to get a closeup of the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. It was rather annoying not being able to go out in the public wizarding world without a glamour or something, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible. 

They had gone through a few stores in which Draco found nothing he liked, so they moved on. Harry tried to help Draco by picking out different clothes he thought the blond would look good in, but there was always something to criticize, be it the style, cut, or colour. 

“And what's wrong with maroon?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nothing, just that it belongs to the most awful house at Hogwarts.” Draco snickered. 

Harry wasn't offended, not really, but he scoffed anyways. “Gryffindor is NOT the most awful house at Hogwarts! Try the house that-”

Draco spun around and stared at Harry with a serious expression “Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?”

Harry smirked and shrugged. “Alright, but I'm still getting it for you. And you're going to wear it.”

Draco sighed and said “Don't hold your breath.” 

Harry could’ve sworn he caught a smile.

***

5 hours, 10 bags, and a much lighter wallet later, Harry and Draco were on their way home. 

Draco had finally convinced Harry to go in the more expensive and posh looking stores after finding nothing in Harry's regular department stores. He wasn't worried about the money, being rich helps, he just didn't want to deal with the kind of people that shopped in the expensive and posh looking stores. When they apparated onto the front step outside, they saw the door was unlocked. Immediately, they pulled out their wands and shared a look before they crept inside.

“Harry!” A body with a head of bushy hair flew into his arms and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug as soon as they stepped in.

“Hermione.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “You're here early, is everything alright? I thought you were coming over after work?” 

Hermione released him and smoothed herself out. “We finished earlier today. I wasn't aware until the last minute. Sorry to show up unannounced, I should've told you.” She leaned in a little closer to whisper “I used the key from under the pot.”

Harry chuckled. “Ok, it’s fine. We just went out for a little while.” 

She peered behind Harry to see Draco Malfoy and many shopping bags at his feet. “I see. Had fun, did you?” She laughed. 

“Uh, yeah. Draco didn't have anything to bring here, so we went out to buy him some stuff.” 

“Oh, that's very kind of you Harry.” 

He nodded towards the kitchen. “Yeah. Would you like a cuppa? We can talk in there.” He turned back to Draco. “Come on.”

Draco shook his head and gestured to the bags. “I should put these away. You go and talk with her.” Harry smiled and nodded. The two of them walked into the kitchen, leaving Draco to haul the bags upstairs. 

***

“You like him.” Hermione said, putting the water to boil on the stove. Harry went to say something but she stopped him with a hand in the air. “Now, I know what you’re going to say, you’re going to try to deny it, but I know you better than that. Everytime you’ve Floo called me this week was to talk about Draco. Plus, I see the way you look at him. Even at his trial. I know he’s an Omega, Harry, but do you really want to get yourself caught up in all of that?”

Harry crossed his arms and furrowed his brows in a defensive manner. “All of what?”

“You know what I’m talking about Harry. His past, your past. There is a lot of history there.”

“I know, but we’ve talked about it, and we’ve put it all behind us. We were young, and there was a war that separated us on opposite sides. But, we’ve come to a conclusion. We’re going to see what the future has in store.” They moved to sit at the table across from each other. “There’s, um, more though.” He said, running a hand through his messy hair. Hermione just pinned him with a stare, forcing him to continue. “He kissed me.” Her eyes widened almost humorously. “I was helping him bake, and then we had a food fight and then he kissed me.” She blinked at him. “There’s more.” He sighed. “We talked. About everything. Him being an Omega, me being an Alpha, mates, a lot. We also talked about each other, and well…” He didn’t know if he should’ve just blurted out that they were together now, or to see if she picked up the hint. 

Apparently not. She just raised an eyebrow.

Harry really didn’t want to frustrate her, so he continued begrudgingly. “Well, we talked about mates and I might’ve mentioned that I found mine and he asked so I told him that it was him and he said that I was his. Or so he thinks.” He decided to leave out the part where Draco had a panic attack and that he held him for several minutes. “So yeah. That happened. And we’re together now.” He looked up to see her expression. 

Her expression was cool and calm. Harry didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad one. “Together as in ‘together together’?” She asked and Harry nodded. She took a deep breath before she stood and made her way over to the shrieking pot on the stove. She poured them both cups of tea, and another one for who Harry presumed was for Draco. She placed his cup in front of him and sat across from him again, taking a calm sip from her cup. “I casted a cooling charm.” She said gesturing to his cup.

Harry warily picked up his cup and took a sip. Perfect. “You’re not mad?” He asked, genuinely curious about her reaction. He thought she’d be bouncing off the walls at this point, but instead she sat across from him, drinking her tea as if they were just discussing the weather.

“I don’t know what I am.” She put her cup down and laced her fingers together. “I’m surprised that this happened; confused how it did; questioning what could’ve made you talk to him before I had a chance too. Knowing you, you would’ve scared him off. But, if you two are able to get over your past and differences, then I guess... I’m happy for you. As long as you’re treating each other well, that is.”

Harry’s eyes were the ones to widen now. “So you’re not mad.” He wanted to clarify it before he unleashed the bushy haired girl on his new boyfriend. 

She shook her head. “No, I’m not mad. Extremely confused, but not mad. I didn’t know you two have grown so close over the past few days.”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, it’s definitely different. We only just talked this morning. That’s when we decided to try us out, you know? And about what you said earlier, about me liking him, you’re right. I do. I really like him. He’s changed so much. He has this light about him now… I don’t know, ‘Mione. I just - I’m glad that we’re growing close.”

Hermione grinned at him. “You’re so besotted, did you know?” She took another sip of tea.

Harry scoffed. “I am not besotted. I’m just happy.”

“Mhmm…” was Hermione’s reply.

***

Draco had retreated to the library after putting away his new clothes in the wardrobe in his room. He had decided to read up on some old spells he hadn’t practiced since Hogwarts, when a knock sounded at the door. He stood from the couch he was lounging on and opened the door to find Hermione Granger smiling at him.

“Hello.” She said in a cheery voice Draco hadn’t heard come from her before, let alone directed at him. 

His eyes widened as he replied with a simple “Hi.”

“Can I come in?” She asked politely.

Draco just stepped back to let her in. She thanked him and handed him a cup of tea. She stepped in the room. “Oh, wow. I haven’t been in here in a long time. Harry’s told me what you’ve done with it. It looks wonderful.” She slowly spinned and took in her surroundings.

“I just had Kreacher fix it up with a few cleaning spells. Nothing big.” He shrugged, putting the cup down on the desk and slipping his hands in his pockets.

Hermione slightly cocked her head to one side and said “Harry also told me about your wand. It was very nice of him to return it to you.”

He raised an eyebrow and said “Yes, it was. And I thanked him for it.” She sat on the back of the couch, staring at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read. He wanted her to get to the point of her visit. Clearly it was important if Harry wasn’t accompanying her. “Granger, why are you here?” He asked in a tired voice.

“Harry told me that you needed someone to talk to.” She said sincerely.

“Great, what else has he said?” He muttered under his breath. “Look, Granger, not that I don’t appreciate your and Harry’s attempt to discuss with me matters that frankly don’t concern you-” he was abruptly stopped when her hand shot up at him.

“Draco,” His eyes widened at the use of his first name. “I know this is a sensitive topic with you, but we’re worried about you. I’d like to talk with you, please.” 

Not only did she call him ‘Draco’, but she also said she was worried about him and asked him quite nicely to talk. His eyes narrowed and he asked “Why? What are you planning?”

She looked scandalised. “I’m not planning anything. Harry asked me to come over and talk to you about your inheritance. I know that you’re wary about people knowing, but I promise, he’s only told Ron and I. He found out the day of your trial, and wasn’t aware then that you didn’t want anyone to know. We haven’t told anyone and we don’t plan to. We also won’t use this information for anything. We only want to help you.”

Draco was very hesitant, but he knew that if Harry trusted her, he could too. He really wanted to barge into Harry’s study and confront him for telling her and Weasley, but he knew that Harry would just get riled up and make him talk to her anyways. He decided to just avoid all of that. 

He sighed and made his way to sit on the armchair across from the couch. She turned to face him. “Ok, fine. I’ll talk, but just so we don’t upset Harry. I can’t take that right now.”

She smiled over at him. “He told me about you two as well.”

Ok, now, he was really upset at Harry. No, they hadn’t talked about exposing their relationship, and he did expect their friends to find out, but he at least thought they’d tell them together. “He told you?” He asked quietly.

Her smile grew. “Yes. He’s so happy to be with you Draco. He hasn’t been able to stop talking about you. Good things, I mean. He really likes you Draco.”

His emotions calmed, hearing all that from Granger. He still wanted to get this conversation over with. He’s had a long day for Merlin’s sake! “Ok, Granger. Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! :)


	8. We're Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read this since July so sorry if some thing's are off. Enjoy!

After saying their goodbyes to Hermione as she flooed home, Harry and Draco had retreated to their room (Harry’s room, since it was the biggest, but Draco didn't have a problem with that), and started to get ready for bed. Hermione had left Draco with some things to think about, but for right now, all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for forever. It had been a long day, and Draco was absolutely shot. He could tell Harry was getting there too, as he was yawning too much for one who ensures that he’s fine. Even with his Alpha energy, Draco could tell Harry was undeniably exhausted. 

He sat on the bed as he watched Harry strip off his shirt and move to the bathroom to wash up. He admired the lean muscles that shone proudly on his back, the dark skin encasing them against his bones. He wanted to touch, to run his fingers over them to feel how strong they really were; he wanted to taste, to lick and suck at the supple skin... 

The Omega was drooling before he realized what he was doing. Quickly wiping the back of his hand on his lips, he stood and moved to the dresser to change. He could see Harry in the bathroom mirror, fiddling with some kind of potion flask that Draco didn’t know what it was for. Shuffling towards the bathroom, a question on his lips, Draco abruptly stopped as Harry shut the door. He didn’t even see Harry looking back at him. 

Shocked, Draco finished dressing and crawled into bed, the side he had the last night he slept with the Alpha. A few minutes passed as Draco fiddling aimlessly with the sheets that covered him. He didn’t want to barge into the bathroom and demand Harry tell him what the potion was for and why he shut the door- Draco would just sound crazy. So he decided to give Harry the privacy he clearly wanted, and waited patiently for him. Something his younger self would never have done. He would just wait until his boyfriend came out to ask him.

Boyfriend. It was still so new. He’d never had a boyfriend before. He wasn’t even really gay, not that he had anything against it, he just never really considered it. The only reason he had one now, was because he was actually his mate. That was new too, but he was ok with that. More than ok, actually, cause he really liked this Harry. The one he never really got the chance to know back at Hogwarts. 

As he was trying to think how much Harry has changed since they graduated a few months ago, the subject of his thoughts exited the bathroom and came to lie down beside him. Draco smiled at him and Harry smiled back, though a little strained. Draco wasn’t one to beat around the bush, he really wanted to know what was wrong with Harry.

“What was that?” He asked, watching the brunette try and get more comfortable.

Harry paused “What?” 

“The potion.” 

Harry didn’t say anything for a minute and Draco watched a blush creep up his neck. “It’s nothing.” He murmured, but Draco was having none of it. He turned to look at Harry.

“I don’t appreciate being lied too, and it clearly wasn’t nothing if you had to close the door to prevent me from looking. What was the potion for?”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was clearly mentally debating whether or not to tell Draco, but Draco just continued to stare at him. He finally gave in. “It’s to help me sleep.” He murmured, but Draco heard him cause he strained his ears too.

“Why?” He asked softly.

“Because. I get bad nightmares. Sometimes they still get through, but the potion helps a lot.”

“Like the other night?”

Harry nodded. “The war…” he trailed off but Draco understood perfectly. He nodded as well and they sat in silence for a minute. Sleep creeping up more into his brain, Draco tucked himself further down under the covers. Harry got the message and turned the bedside light off, then rolled over to the Omega and curled around him.

And like that they slept into the late hours of the morning. 

***

A week had passed and everything was going really well to Harry’s surprise. He was a little worried about Draco falling back into the ignorant git he used to be, but Draco proved him wrong. He was extremely helpful now that he was more comfortable being around Harry. He’d helped organize a schedule for Harry, sorted through his mail with him, even went as far as arranging meetings with Kingsley and other important Ministry members. 

Kingsley had asked Harry how he and Draco were getting along after not seeing the man since Draco’s trial. Harry told him the truth, leaving out the part that they were mates, but told Kingsley they were together and happy. 

He hadn’t realized how lonely he’d gotten. After the war, Ginny and him decided to end things, simply because he had to find his mate (who, he realized after many failed attempts to reassure himself, wasn’t the redhead). Also Ginny was leaving London to travel with her professional Quidditch team she’d joined. Harry was truly happy for her, and felt bad that he didn’t reciprocate the feelings she strongly had for him. The best thing was to let her go, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need anyone. That’s where Draco came in and, although flipped his whole world around, brought him joy he hadn’t quite experienced before in his 18 years.

He watched the Omega bite his lip in concentration as he made yet another list, putting a broad smile on Harry’s face. He walked up behind Draco and snaked an arm around the thin waist, he pressed a soft kiss against his neck. Draco chuckled as he turned his head to capture Harry’s lips against his own. 

“Hi.” Harry whispered against the pale lips.

“Hello.” Draco shot him a breathtaking smile.

“What’re you writing?” Harry pulled back and threw himself down beside Draco on the bench he sat on.

“Oh, nothing. Just a list of stuff to remember for this week.”

“Like?” Harry prompted.

“Like the meeting with The Daily Prophet, wanting to know how the Saviour is managing life after Hogwarts; the groceries we need for this week: milk, toast, eggs, all the wonderful stuff; and dinner with Granger and her Weasel. I’m sure I’m forgetting something, so I’m trying to figure out what.” Draco replied, tapping the end of his quill on his chin.

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek before removing Draco from his embrace and exiting the kitchen, not wanting to distract the blond from his thoughts any further. 

He retreated to his study like always, and began to prepare for his interview with The Daily Prophet. Draco had reminded him that he’d have to leave his world of comfort that he’d built inside the walls of 12 Grimmauld Place, after not having left in more than a week, to explain to the press and the whole Wizarding World that he was doing fine and not much has changed since he’d left Hogwarts. 

Except for a particular Omega, his mind supplied. 

He wanted to tell everyone about him and Draco, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, write it all over the side of buildings and wear a sign on his chest telling the world that he had found his mate, his one true person. The only person he’s ever needed and will ever need.

But he hesitated.

The backlash was for sure going to be negative. The Boy-Who-Lived found mate with Ex-Death Eater Malfoy. He knew Draco was so much more than his past and mistakes, but no one else would see that. The change from Malfoy the Prat to Draco the Precious was drastic, but nobody knew Draco like Harry did. And that’s why he decided to keep their relationship private. It was just better that way.

***  
The morning of the interview, Harry was meant to meet the reporter in a small cafe a few blocks west of his home. As he was getting ready to leave, he saw Draco shifting on his feet by the door, his bottom lip pulled in between his pearly white teeth, his eyes cast down at his shoes and his eyebrows furrowed. He looked worried.

Harry approached the blond and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller body. He rested his chin on his head and squeezed slightly. 

“You ok?”

Draco shifted and hummed softly. “Yeah.”

They were silent for a minute, Harry waiting for Draco to continue with what was so clearly bothering him, and Draco silently praying Harry would drop it.

“Draco..” Harry said expectantly. 

The Omega winced and extracted himself from the Alpha’s embrace, wrapping his own arms around himself. “Are you ready? We’ve gone over some possible question they might ask, so you should be good for those. You know they’re going to start off with basics: job opportunities, ministry functions, current projects, etcetera, etcetera-”

“Draco.” Harry interrupted, but to no avail.

“- then they’re gonna ask personal questions, which you should be able to handle, they shouldn’t be too hard. They know to avoid things like financial details, but you know those hungry vultures.”

“Draco.” Harry tried again, stepping a little closer to the blond.

“Personal relationships, well, that’s on you. There’s Granger and Weasley which they’ll no doubt ask about. As for romantic relationships… well, um…” that’s where Draco seemed to falter and Harry caught on quickly.

Draco drifted off and averted his gaze back down to his shoes. Harry took this opportunity to try and comfort the Omega. He wrapped him back up in his burly embrace once again, holding the blond to his chest, feeling their heartbeats sync in a rhythmic pattern of thumps.

“You know what will happen, don’t you? If I tell them?” He whispered into the fair strands of hair. Draco only responded with a slight nod, gripping Harry tighter. “I’m sorry, love.” It was obvious that Draco wanted to tell everyone, just like Harry, but knew the same thing that Harry did. The thing being that nothing good would come out of it. Harry kissed Draco’s head and pulled back, not wanting to be late.

“I’ll see you later.” He said with a smile as he walked out the door. Draco didn’t even spare him a glance as he turned and walked up the stairs. Harry sighed and shut the door behind him before walking down the steps and headed towards the cafe.

***  
Draco could admit that he was overreacting. They both knew keeping their relationship to themselves was the better choice rather than telling everyone about it. Their close friends knew, as well as the Minister of Magic, as per Harry’s request because he had to know how they were doing, living with each other and all. 

But Draco was still a little upset. He was proud to be with Harry, and if they were to spend the rest of their lives together as mates, everyone would eventually find out anyways, whether they would tell the press themselves or they would be spotted together in public, grocery shopping or taking a walk in the park, holding hands or sneaking quick kisses to each other. 

Draco smiled at the thought, then frowned at the thought that that’s not what Harry would want. The way he was acting seemed like he wouldn’t want anyone to know about them, ever. Was Harry embarrassed to be with Draco?

Of course he is, Draco thought. He’s an Ex Death Eater of Merlin’s sake! Why would anyone be proud of that?

Draco felt his eyes burn and saw his vision cloud up before he threw his head into the pillow, and sobbed, wondering when he became such a sensitive sap.

***  
The interview was coming to a close as Anne, the interviewer, said she had a few final questions for him. She’d already asked the exact same or very similar questions to those that Draco came up with, regarding Harry’s employment, position in the ministry, any present or future projects he planned to put into action, and many, many more. She also briefly asked about Hermione and Ron, another thing Draco was right about. But she was yet to ask about his love life, something he was dreading.

He’d seen the look on Draco’s face before he left, he felt the cold barrier Draco tried to build out of thin air to separate himself from Harry, the way he hugged himself so tight… it was all so wrong to Harry, and he knew what he had to do, despite his reluctance to do it. But if he was happy with Draco, and Draco with he, then why not tell everyone? He was dreading it because he didn’t want to hurt anyone, making them think he betrayed them by falling for one of Voldemort’s followers-

But he wasn’t. He had simply fallen for someone who changed for the better, who was a wonderful, loving person now that he’d found himself amongst the rubble of his past and mistakes. Someone who not only makes Harry a better person, but who’s good for him, who treats him how he should be treated, who cares for him the way he’s never really been cared for before.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the question come from the reporter “Is there anyone special in your life? In a romantic sense, that is.”

Harry smiles. He was hesitant before, dreading this moment for hours… but now he knows exactly what to say. He’s not hesitating, and he’s more than willing to answer this simple question.

***

Draco hears the familiar crack of apparition and the front door open and close, followed by booted footsteps.

He places his book down on the coffee table, his poetry reading interrupted by his boyfriend’s arrival. He leaves the library and walks towards the stairs, looking down to see Harry with his cloak dropped beside him on the floor, his back pressed flat against the front door. 

Draco slowly makes his way down the stairs, realizing that the Alpha is in some sort of daze and hasn’t made eye contact with him since Draco had come within his sight. Draco walked right in front of him, put both hands on his cheeks and looked deep into Harry’s eyes, trying to bring the raven back to his senses.

“Harry…” he said in a deep whisper, voice rumbling from within his chest. It worked as Harry seemed to fall out of his stupor and refocus on the pale face in front of his. “There he is.” Draco said with a small smile. “Welcome back.”

Harry didn’t speak or move, just stared deeply into Draco’s eyes. A few minutes passed, silence wrapped around them before Harry said “I did it.”

Draco’s brows furrowed. “Did what? The interview? I know, that’s where you’ve been all afternoon.”

Harry shook his head. “No. I did it. I told them.” 

It took Draco a moment to realize what he was talking about. His eyes widened and his jaw slacked slightly. “You told them?”

He nodded. “ I did. I told them, about us.”

Draco was stunned for a long while before he asked in a whisper “Why did you do that?”

Harry shrugged and grinned sheepishly. “They’re going to know eventually, right? I mean, you are my mate ‘n all.”

The Omega felt his cheeks heat up before he grinned too. He started pressing kisses all over Harry’s face saying “You stupid-ridiculous-act-before-you-think-Gryffin-dor.” Finally he pulled back and said “But why? Why not wait? You didn’t tell them that we’re…” 

“We’re what?”

“That we’re Alpha and Omega.”

“Oh, no, no. I won’t tell them that, ever. That’s our secret.” He leaned forward and kissed Draco’s nose. “As for the ‘act before I think’ part, I’ve done a lot of thinking about us. This is it. This is what I want. You’re my mate, Draco.” Harry said quietly, rubbing his hands up and down Draco’s arms. The blond fell into Harry and he just held on tightly, never wanting to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it's been a really long time. Sorry about that guys. First part of this story is done though! I WILL be continuing with this story, so don't worry. I've been trying to figure out how to write this chapter and this is the best thing I've come up with so far. I'd love for you to review and give me some ideas/things you want me to incorporate in this series. Thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction. Please review for future works!


End file.
